<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azula's Final Conquest by Sir_Skullian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833983">Azula's Final Conquest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian'>Sir_Skullian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula has a Penis, Breast Play, Commissioned Work, Creampie, F/F, Fire Lord Azula AU, Futanari, Futanari for your Mother, Hand Job, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Incest, Longing Desires, Mature Woman, Minot Therapy Session, Nipple Play, Older Woman, Other, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, big tits, breast feeding, breast milk, mother/daughter - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After ending the Avatar line during the siege of Ba Sing Se, Azula gains an impressive following of loyalists who help her to overthrow her father and claim the throne for herself. But after all these years, there’s one conquest she could never claim for herself…that is until she comes walking into her chambers one evening.</p><p>Commissioned by Anonymous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ursa (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azula's Final Conquest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The high walls of the recently built Fire Lord’s palace towered over Fire Lord Azula as she walked the newly minted halls, taking in the impeccable detailing and masterfully crafted façade as she made her way to her bed chamber. It had been a long and grueling few months since she’d been back in the Fire Nation, having had to take a more active approach in dealing with descent from the lesser nations, especially from those troublesome waterbenders of the North Pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After more than a month of careful planning and coordination from her generals that ended with failure, she’d finally had to step in herself to bring the Water Nation to a knee, claiming their mastery over water and ice as a tool for her empire to use in her inevitable conquest of the world. There wasn’t much left of the world that wasn’t under the ruthless control of the Fire Nation, and she smiled to herself as she recalled the events that led her to where she was today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was younger, no older than 15, she’d managed to do that which her father, his father and her uncle Iroh could not; claim the city of Ba Sing Se. Through deception, ruthless tactics, and an iron will, Azula and her two close friends Ty Lee and Mai managed to infiltrate the once thought invincible city and claim it for the Fire Nation. And while that would have been impressive in its own right, worthy of a promotion within the ranks of the Fire Nation Army, what Azula would do next with her newly consolidated power made her into a living legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, Azula and her brother Zuko fought against the greatest threat to the Fire Nation; the Airbender Monk known as Aang, though many referred to him by the title of Avatar, alongside his water bending friend Katara. For a child as young and reckless as Aang was, Azula had to admit that he’d put up a good fight…but she was better, concluding the fight by striking at his heart with a bolt of lightning from her fingertips, killing him on the spot just as he was attempting to enter the Avatar State, effectively destroying the line of resurrection from then forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Word spread fast throughout the kingdoms that the impossible had been done; The Avatar was no more, and Princess Azula was the one who had achieved this inconceivable feat. Many who opposed the rule of the Fire nation fell into line immediately, claiming their loyalty not just to the Fire Nation, but to Azula herself. With the support of her new followers, Azula was able to claim the throne from her father, casting him into a God forsaken prison as she took the mantle of Fire Lord for herself and beginning her road towards the conquest of the world. It had been five years since that day, and the now twenty year old Azula was finally poised to achieve her ultimate goal, one that her father was too weak minded to achieve on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her thoughts drifted to her family, she remembered the crumpled, miserable mess she’d left her father when she had him locked inside of that deep, dark prison cell miles beneath the surface with minimal food and water. As far as she was concerned, he was nothing to her now but a distant memory, something she would return to only on the rare occasion his existence was in some miniscule way important. The same could have been said for her brother, but little Zuko had proven himself worthy of command after he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> learned where his place was, and she at the very least still tolerated him. After all she was still better than him, and Zuko would always be beneath her in skill and title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, she couldn’t help but still be at least a little jealous of Zuko. Not for something as trivial as his charm or kind mannerisms – To Azula, those were traits that made him weak, not strong – but because he had always had something she never did; the unconditional love of their mother. Azula’s mother Ursa had always favored Zuko, protecting him as if he were an injured Koala Sheep, and that had always irked Azula for reasons she wasn’t fully able to articulate. Like any child, she had wished for both of her parents to love her, but she knew that deep down her mother resented her. Azula was too much like her father in her mother’s eyes, and all she ever saw was a young woman with terrible ambition, something to be feared rather than cherished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were other reasons Azula had reason to believe her mother feared her, of course, but none of that mattered now. She was the Fire Lord; Zuko had been smothered with her love and failed in almost every way as a soldier, in his quest to find the Avatar and to his duties as heir to the throne, all while she had attained absolute power and near total control of the world without her mother’s love…what did it matter to her if she wasn’t her mother’s favorite?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula scoffed as she finally reached her bedchambers, being greeted by several servants and advisors all demanding her attention. They each required her approval or opinion on something, whether it be related to the many battles being waged for supremacy or trivial personal matters within the kingdom, but she was so very tired from her trip, and not at all in the mood for anything any of them had to say. So when she flashed her fingers before them, lightning dancing off her fingertips and arching down her arm in a show of her absolute power without uttering a word, each of them backed off slowly and allowed her to enter the sanctity of her room in peace. She flashed them all a wicked smile before slamming the doors shut, sighing deeply as she was finally alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around her immaculately decorated bed chamber as she began to undress, eager and ready to retire into her bath for as long as it took for her to finally feel relaxed again. Her massive bed stood at the far wall, the four posts rising to the ceiling and holding the decorative drapery that clung to it. The bed was comfortable enough, but she’d always preferred someone else’s company to sleeping alone, and the large bed only reminded her of that fact whenever she would toss and turn in her sleep. Aside from that the room was decorated with all manner of trophies she’d claimed during her time fighting, each one a piece of her rise and glory as Fire Lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was fully nude within her bed chamber, Azula made for the large stone bath she’d had installed, touching the water’s surface gently to heat it to her liking. It took only a few moments before the water was practically boiling, and after testing the surface with her toes, she slowly stepped into the bath and allowed her tense, tired muscles a chance to finally relax. She exhaled with satisfaction as she let her head fall to the lip of the tub, allowing her body to become fully immersed in the bath’s incredible heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet she wasn’t relaxed. She couldn’t stop thinking about her mother…and the things that she wished she could have said or done to her. When she was younger, she thought she resented Zuko for their mother loving him more, but as she grew older and understood more, she knew that there was much more to it than that. It wasn’t just that he had her undivided attention…it was the way she would embrace him. How she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had always secretly had a great appreciation for her mother’s body, even in spite of knowing how taboo such an attraction was. Her large, supple breasts always seemed to tease Azula, especially when they would take a trip out to the family beach house on Ember Island and she would wear those tight fitting, minimal covering bikinis. She longed for the rare occasions when her mother would hug her, because if she hugged her back just right, her mother’s bosom would practically wrap around her head and she would feel whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula’s weakness had always been her mother’s chest, but everything else about her was equally as wonderful to behold. Her tight behind that looked soft and squishy to the touch; the soft, almost sorrowful smile she would give when she was truly pleased about something; her delicate hands that would gently caress her skin whenever she would tenderly see to one of Azula’s wounds. Azula knew deep down that if she ever truly wanted to feel like she had conquered the world, there was one continent left to dominate, and it wasn’t a land mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula felt a pressure lower down on her body and opened her eyes, looking down at her stiff cock gently throbbing beneath the water’s surface. She grunted with frustration; of course thinking about conquering her mother again had gotten her hard, just like it always did. She knew better than to think about something like that when Ty Lee and Mai were away; at least if one of them were there, she could have someone to relieve some stress with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, Ty Lee was overseeing the campaign to claim the remainder of the Western Earth Kingdom and Mai was off somewhere with her worthless brother on a vacation they claimed was their 'honeymoon,' leaving her high and dry with a cock as stiff as steel. She slapped the surface of the water and stood, leaving the bath and reaching for a towel to dry herself off. All the while her thoughts remained on Ty Lee’s flexibility, Mai’s sadistic tendencies in bed, and most of all her mother’s incredible, full bust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she used the towel to dry herself off, she heard a soft tapping at her bedroom door. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Azula thought as she reached for her silk robe, doing her best to hide her throbbing erection as she put the thin garment on. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what I fucking need right now. Hopefully it’s at least a </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute</span>
  <em>
    <span> servant that I can use to finally get some relaxation</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft knocking repeated as she approached the door, a scowl forming on her face. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” She gripped the door handle and grit her teeth, clenching her jaw as she threw the door open. “WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scowl instantly softened and her body loosened as she realized who she was staring at. She was older, with small wrinkles beneath her eyes and cheeks and streaks of light gray streaming down her long, luxurious hair, but there was no denying it. Standing before her, wearing a flowing black dress that practically hung from that familiar, incredible bust, was Azula’s mother, Ursa. It had been years since she had last seen her mother, and now here she was…standing outside her bedroom door with that same soft, almost sorrowful smile she so vividly remembered on her perfect face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula could tell that her mother’s figure had not changed in the many years they had been apart despite the mostly baggy nature of her dress. Even though the dress hid much of her figure below her shoulders, the large, open cut that outlined her collar bone was left bare, revealing her cleavage for all who wished to view it. She still desired those big, soft breasts that bounced slightly whenever she walked, Azula wanting nothing more than to smother herself between them as the warmth of her mother’s heart radiated from them. The cold of the wind blowing through the halls of the palace had made her nipples hard, giving Azula a peek at something she’d long desired to hold, taste, tease and please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my dearest,” Ursa said softly, in that whisper sweet voice Azula remembered made her knees weak with desire. Azula snapped her attention back up towards her mother’s face as she spoke, noticing for the first time how the wrinkles beneath her eyes gave her a mature beauty that almost reminded her of the beauty of yellow early autumn foliage. “May…may I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula stared at her mother for a few moments before she regained her composure. She had forgotten what it was like to see her mother after so long, and some part of her thought this must be a trick of her mind, that she was truly, desperately in need of rest after all. The last time she’d seen her mother was when she was by her father’s side the day she claimed the throne for herself…she’d let her mother leave as she saw fit, and Azula thought that would be the last she would ever see of her. In the moment, she felt her heart breaking at the thought of never seeing her again but pushed it aside for her day of victory, but the years since had made her truly realize the mistake she’d made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet here she was…a stunning example of beauty that still filled Azula with terrible desires, who despite her attempts to remove from her life had returned all the same of her own volition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She motioned for her mother to enter, pulling her robe a little tighter around herself to hide her pulsing boner as she closed the door behind her. Ursa looked around the room quietly, examining the many trophies Azula had earned over the years with a silent indignation. Azula watched her carefully, looking for any sign that she may be an assassin in disguise or a mere figment of her aroused imagination, all while she did her best to conceal her erection. Eventually, Ursa turned to face her daughter, that same sad smile on her face having been replaced with a look of contentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dearest Azula…” She began as she slowly sat at the foot of Azula’s bed, her hands folded gently onto her lap. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, mother?” Azula said snidely, staring her down with a glare she knew could intimidate even the hardest of Earth Nation warriors. “It’s been five years since we saw one another…What could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> want now?” Azula hated being so forceful in her delivery, but she was still trying to come to grips with her own conflicting emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula,” Ursa began, sounding both authoritative and defeated as she gathered her thoughts. “I…I am here because you are my daughter. You are the Fire Lord, and…I am here to beg for your forgiveness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula mentally jumped at her words, her body remaining still thanks to years of training. Was her mother …trying to apologize to her? “Forgiveness? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I know I wasn’t always the best mother to you,” Ursa began, her gaze turning away from her daughter as she thought about their shared past. “For years I knew that I was coddling Zuko, remaining close to him because he had a kind soul that I wanted to nourish in a time of hatred and strife…And as the years went by and I reexamined my own failings…I knew in part it was because of…how you were born that I neglected you as I did. Sadly that left you to fall at the feet of your father…and what he did to you once he had you under his control…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are still my daughter,” Ursa perked up suddenly, a look of determination on her face the likes of which Azula had rarely seen before. “And I should have done more to nurture you as any mother should. I was blinded by my own emotional failings about your birth and my hatred for your father, and all I could see was the corruption that he had infested you with. That desire for power and a propensity for savagery that I had not seen since the first time I saw your father in battle…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the insatiable fire of fury dancing in your eyes as you overthrew your father and claimed the throne for yourself…and in that moment I thought justified in my fears…but I should have seen that as proof that I failed you…failed you as a mother whose job is to raise and nurture you…and for that…I am truly, deeply sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula glared at her mother for a long while as a silence grew between them. Part of her wanted to call for the guards to haul her mother out. Another part of her wanted to drop to her knees, rest her head in her mother’s lap and cry as she forgave her…But a part of her couldn’t bring herself to do either…She was so full of regret, anger, and pain that she couldn’t help herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Azula finally managed to say, taking a step towards her mother. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! I don’t need your sorry, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I was full of fire and conviction because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be! Because I had to be strong to keep this nation…this </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> together! And you abandoned that dream! You cast me aside and made me feel like I was defective! And why?! Because I had conviction?! Because I wasn’t your perfect little Zuzu?! Because I wasn’t born ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>properly</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!’ You basically gave me over to father, to deal with picking up after Zuko and to do my duty to an entire nation of people ready and willing to fight for a cause they believed in! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> us!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I fell at the feet of father; he recognized and admired my skill and talent until the day I usurped the throne from him, and even then he understood who I was! Meanwhile, you couldn’t be bothered to see me as anything other than…than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>! So don’t you dare come into </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> palace, into </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed chamber and tell me that you always loved me! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved me!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula didn’t realize she had been shouting until she felt like she couldn’t breathe, listening to the echo of her proclamation to her mother reverberating around the room. She didn’t know she had gotten so hot until she had stopped, feeling like her skin was one fire more than it usually did. She didn’t realize she was on the brink of crying until she felt a single tear begin to slowly crawl down her cheek. And she most of all didn’t notice the fearful look in her mother’s eyes until she finally came down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two woman remained where they were, neither of them daring to move as the silence grew thick between them. Azula felt that if the silence grew any grander she might be able to actually hear her mother’s heart breaking…and the thought of that gave Azula a moment of pause…What she’d said had been truthful, having reached down deep within her and pulled out one of her few insecurities…But that didn’t make it any easier for her to come to terms with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula didn’t have time to ponder, however, as she refocused her attention towards Ursa. Ursa stood as she exhaled sharply, her fists clenched at her sides as she looked up at Azula once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve hurt you, Azula…But I don’t ever want you to think that I didn’t love you.  I left because I thought me being here would only interfere, that having me around wouldn’t allow you to become who you are today…and yes, part of my motivation for leaving was influenced by my fears. Fears of what your father had made you become, fears that I had failed as a mother…fears of my love for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa took a few steps forward, reaching her hands forward and carefully placing one onto Azula’s arms as the other wiped away the tear that had escaped her. Azula shuddered at her touch; it felt like some forbidden act for her own mother to be touching her, and yet she wished in that moment that she would never let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think leaving was the best thing for both of us. It allowed you to become the strong, powerful woman that you are…and for me to truly find myself. I was gifted the chance to finally travel the world, seeing everything and everywhere that Azulon had forbidden us from seeing or experiencing outside of the context of battle and that Ozai had reenforced…and in my travels I learned so very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met many people, saw many wonderful new sights, and came to know a great many things I once thought impossible to be truth. But most importantly, I learned two very important things. First of all, my home is and will always be within the Fire Nation. It was where I was raised and where I thrive…but more important that that…it’s where my family is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula shifted out of Ursa’s delicate grasp on her arms, clicking her tongue in disbelief. “You really expect me to believe that? You come in here after all of these years, drop all of this…sappy sentiment upon me and just expect me to believe that means you’ve always loved me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of my greatest regrets was not giving you the attention you so rightfully deserved, Azula,” Ursa said defiantly, raising her voice slightly for the first time. “I know that you're lashing out in me at anger for the neglect I thrust upon you all these years...but I am more than willing to prove myself to you know...to prove my </span>
  <em>
    <span>unrequited</span>
  </em>
  <span> love for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula studied her carefully through narrow eyes. “How...do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa smiled, her hands coming off of Azula's arms and moving to her hips as she stepped back. “By giving you what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you've always wanted.” Her hands left her hips slowly, moving up her body and eventually resting at the edges of the window to her cleavage. They gripped the fabric tight, Ursa's smile growing slightly more sardonic as she slowly began to pull the fabric apart, a small rip forming in the center of the already generous opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula's mouth hung open as she watched her mother slowly pull at the fabric clinging to her body, slowly revealing her shoulders as she began to expose her skin as though she were peeling the skin from a sweet, ripened fruit. The fabric slowly began to pull at her body, and as she finally pulled the fabric away from her breasts, Azula got an unobstructed view of the sight she’d desired for so very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breasts slowly moved as she continued to lower the dress down her body, but Azula merely watched her breasts bounce with her every movement as though entranced by them, and in a way she was. The voluptuous mounds were impressive even when covered, but now that she noticed things she could only have dreamed of before, like the thin, vibrant blue veins that streaked haphazardly in winding patterns across her chest, the dark and wide areolas, and the smattering of stretch marks beneath on the underside of her bosom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula snapped back to attention just in time for her mother’s dress to be moving past her stomach, Ursa smiling wide as she stared at Azula with a knowing smile. After a moment she let the dress fall to the floor around her legs, finally revealing her thick thighs and long legs to her daughter. She stood in front of Azula fully nude with that same, sensual grin on her face, silently daring her daughter to move forward, and Azula couldn’t think of a time she witnessed something as beautiful as what she was witnessing then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Azula’s eyes examined the rest of what her mother had to offer – her wide, childbearing hips, unshaven bush and long, shapely legs that met behind her in a grabbable, plump butt – she found herself in a moment of weakness for the first time in her life, unable to fully articulate her thoughts aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-mother,” Azula stammered, her face growing flush as she beheld her beauty. “I...I don't...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then allow me,” Ursa stated as she stepped forward, one of her hands reaching down into the opening of Azula's robe and grabbing a hold of her stiff, throbbing cock. Azula cringed at the touch as her mother began to slowly stroke her, her eyes never leaving her daughters as she watched her simple movements give her daughter untold pleasure. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you have wanted all this time, isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula stared down at her mother's hand moving up and down her cock, the image framed between her own body and her mother's large breasts. She stared at the display for a long while before her focus shifted, one of her hands reaching underneath her mother's tits and bringing the nipple up to her waiting mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa cried out in joyous affirmation as Azula began to gently suck upon her mother’s tit, Ursa's hand movements on her daughter's cock increasing as she began to receive pleasure from her lips. Azula moaned against the fat mound, the taste of her mother's sweat being the sweet flavor she'd always hoped it would be. The action of sucking upon her mother’s bare tit felt natural and incredibly arousing to Azula, and the more she did the more she hungered for her mother's unique taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guh!” Azula heard her mother exclaimed as Azula gently bit down on the tender mound, her mother's grip tightening on Azula's cock in response. “My dear, if I'd have known you wanted me this badly...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula switched from her left tit to her right, latching onto the nipple with her teeth immediately and enjoying the minor spasm if unleashed in her mother. Azula treated her mother's tit like it was the most delicious treat in the world, and to her in that moment it very much was. She'd dreamed of holding, tasting and pleasuring them for as long as she could remember, but none of her fantasies could live up the absolutely rush of energy and desire that it filled her with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What made things all the more magical for Azula was the firm yet delicate touch of her mother's hand on her cock, slowly moving up and down the shaft and sending shock waves of pleasure throughout her body. Azula thought she must have died to be deserving of such incredible treatment from the woman she'd always lusted for, but now she wanted more...no, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> more!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula let her mother's tit fall from her mouth and gently removed her hand, Ursa making a noise of protest and confusion as Azula gently grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. She gently sat her mother down on the edge, letting her robe drop from her body as she sat down next to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azula, I-” Ursa began, but was silenced when Azula reached up and placed a finger gently onto her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more words,” Azula said as she removed her finger, leaning forward until her lips were inches from her mothers. “Show me your love with your actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gap between them remained there for only a moment as Ursa took in her daughter's words, Ursa being the one to close it by leaning forward and placing her lips firmly onto Azula's. Azula felt like lightning shot through her body as she finally kissed her mother, her arms coming up and wrapping around her neck to keep her from escaping. Not that she expected her mother to want to escape from this...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa's breasts rubbed against Azula's as they began to wrestle tongues, Azula noting that her mother's lips tasted surprisingly sweet yet tart, as if she'd been eating pomegranate before she came to see Azula. She savored the taste as she continued to paw her way forward, desperate to get as much of her mother's flavor as she could, until she was practically on top of her moaning into her waiting, trembling mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula pulled away slowly, their lips sticking together for a moment before the seal broke, and she stared down at her mother beneath her while the two of them tried to catch their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” Azula said as she slowly got off her mother, allowing her to scoot up onto the bed. “I want to take you and claim you as my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd like that,” Ursa said breathlessly, her head gently resting against the pillows at the head of the bed. She slowly moved her body into position, propping herself up and spreading her legs out before her to reveal her moist, unshaven cunt to her daughter. She reached a hand down and parted the lips slowly, revealing her innermost parts to the woman she was about to give herself to, a wide smile on her face. “I would love to be able to feel you claiming my body as yours, planting your seed inside of me and conceiving a child for you, despite how unlikely that is given my age…Still I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> for us to at least try for that...just about as much as I love you! So please, my darling daughter, come to your mother and allow me to give myself to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula grinned as she moved up onto the bed, her throbbing member guiding her movements as she began to mount her mother. She bore down on her, watching her mother breathe deep and long with anticipation, her breasts shifting with each labored breath in and out. Azula would have loved to remain where she was forever, watching her mother breathe and her breasts moving just for her...but she wanted something even more than that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was finally about to lay claim to that one territory that she never thought she would be able to. She'd long desired to be with her mother, but until her mother's confession of love she thought that would have been an impossibility...and now here she was, about to plunge into the depths of her mother for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula gently tapped her cock against Ursa’s eager cunt, the older woman exhaling sharply as she felt her daughter’s stiff shaft on her most sensitive area. Azula grinned as she heard her mother’s gasp, the sadistic Fire Lord tapping at her mother’s cunt a few more times just to hear her get progressively louder with her moans. Each time she would moan she would arch her back slightly, causing her large bust to shake with her twitches, and the sight of them bouncing spurred Azula to do more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula moved her hips forward, allowing her hot member to rub against her mother’s wet cunt teasingly. Ursa moaned long and loud as she felt her daughter’s heat upon her, and as Azula began to slowly move her hips back and forth to rub her cock more aggressively against her mother, her hands began to gently caress her mother’s inner thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Azula watched her mother squirm beneath her, she felt a sense of pride well up within her. Not only was her mother moaning loudly at her touch, whispering her desire to be fucked, but it was Azula who had gotten her like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who had made her mother into a quivering mess. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>cock that was giving her such incredible satisfaction. Azula had long dreamed of seeing her mother like this, and now that her dream had some true…it was time to fulfill a lifelong desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula slowly stopped teasing her mother’s thighs and moving her hips, leaving Ursa to look up at her with confusion. Azula positioned herself so that her cock was tapping at the entrance to her mother, and as she looked down at her mother’s hopeful, horny gaze, she couldn’t help but think in that moment what Zuko might think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had always assumed that Zuko had always been her favorite, and he’d always cherished his relationship with his mother. But if he could see her now, brought to a whimpering mess by the sheer strength of her cock…the thought of her making Zuko jealous about getting to fuck their mother gave her an immense sense of pleasure, and she used that wave of pleasure to finally push herself forward and take her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women groaned out in pleasure as Azula slowly slid herself into her mother, her cunt much tighter than Azula would have assumed from someone who had had two children. Ursa’s moans of complete pleasure only increased as Azula shoved more and more of herself into her mother, and by the time she hit her mother’s womb, Ursa was screaming up towards the ceiling in utter delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had finally done it. It was one thing to take over the world…it was another entirely to live out a dream she’d had since she was young. She’d conquered the land she once thought off limits to her…she’d conquered her mother, and she was the happiest she had ever been. This was not just a triumph of her incredible power, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>THE </span>
  </em>
  <span>truest triumph of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked down at her mother as she held herself inside of her, both of them breathing steadily as Ursa’s body molded itself around her appendage. Ursa’s mouth hung open as she breathed, appearing as though she were a panting dog in heat, and Azula felt like she was close to cumming at the mere sight of it. But she wanted more, and as she slowly began to pull out of her mother and her moans of pleasure came flooding out, Azula knew she wanted this to last as long as possible…and intended to hold out for as long as she could. When she came, she wanted to do so at the most opportune moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her desire to keep herself from erupting may have been premature, however. She hadn’t accounted for her mother’s cunt being this tight, her pussy clinging to her cock like it was pulling on her. She hadn’t accounted for the way her mother’s breasts bounced and shook as she thrust her cock into Ursa’s eager cunt, sending a cascade of ripples throughout her flesh and tantalizing Azula even more. And most of all, Azula had not accounted for her mother’s loud, lustful moans as she was fucked, giving her all the more motivation to pick up the pace so she could make her mother scream with pleasure rather than loudly moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, yes!” Ursa shouted as Azula leaned down, pumping herself deeper into her mother with each thrust thanks to her new angle. “Take my pussy as yours, my dear! Shape me to your cock and make me only yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula loved the way her mother talked to her, encouraging her to continue as she slowly began to pump faster into her. Azula’s gaze fixated on her mother’s eyes staring back up at her with lust, and she leaned down even further to kiss her plump, needy lips, relishing the shriek of joy that vibrated against her lips as her mother accepted her kiss. Ursa’s arms came and wrapped around Azula’s neck, locking her in place as the two continued to kiss, their tits pressed together and bouncing against each other as Azula continued to push herself deeper and deeper into her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula could feel the pressure continuing to build up within her as she wrestled tongues with her mother, their collective moans escaping the rare instance where their mouths weren’t fused together in their lustful dance of pleasure. Ursa’s arms around her neck kept Azula’s at just the right angle to absolutely pound into her mother, and she took full advantage of that just to keep her mother crying out in pleasure into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Azula forced herself back up, staring down at her mother as she grabbed a firm hold of her legs and propped them up, holding them in front of her like a board for support as she continued to drive herself into her mother. Past Ursa’s shapely legs Azula focused primarily on her mother’s tits, Ursa having rested her hands on top of them to keep them from bouncing too erratically, but they still moved with each thrust forward and gave Azula even more reason to continue. She knew Ursa was close to cumming, and if she just pushed a little harder and faster…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa suddenly screamed silently up to the ceiling, enraptured by her first orgasm that her daughter provided her with. As she felt her mother twitch against her and watched her enjoy the feeling of having cum for the first time in who knew how long, Azula thought she might have been gifted yet another reason to focus on Ursa’s large tits. She wasn’t sure, but as Ursa came and Azula gave her a moment’s reprieve from her constant pounding, she could swear she saw a little bit of breast milk begin to leak out of her mother’s tits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had to know for sure. As she heard Ursa’s breathing begin to return to normal, Azula allowed her mother’s legs to spread apart once more as she examined her tits carefully. Sure enough, there appeared to be at least a bit of milk leaking from her mother’s tits! Something about her realization made Azula feel instantly revitalized, and as her eyes grew wide and licked her lips, Ursa gave her look of minor concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is…is everything alright, Azula?” Ursa asked innocently, but Azula wasn’t listening. She pushed herself forward, shoving her whole length into her mother eliciting a moan of joy from her, only to have that moan grow more pronounced and louder as Azula gripped her large, protruding nipple with her teeth and began gently sucking on the tender nub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula began to suckle her tit aggressively as she began to move her nis once more, the bits of heavily sweet mil that had already leaked out of her mother satisfying her in a way she never thought she would be so pleased by. That taste alone was pleasant, tasting like the sweetest of ice cream she’d ever tasted, but knowing that it was produced fresh from her mother made it all the sweeter. She wanted to bottle it up and drink it whenever she could, and as she began to taste more and more milk releasing from her mother’s tits, she knew she was in danger of becoming addicted to its flavor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Azula!” Ursa cried out as her hands snaked through Azula’s hair. “Th-that feels…feels so good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tastes even better,” Azula said with a grin as she transitioned to her mother’s other tit, a torrent of milk leaking into her mouth as she forced it out of its tap. “I’m a little surprised you still produce milk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so am I!” Ursa said loudly as she felt Azula suck the milk from her body, the sensation being equally as arousing to her as it was to Azula. “Drink my milk all you like, my dearest! My body is yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula would have continued even without permission, but having the validation was nice. But right now she had a more pressing matter to attend to; her own impending climax. She’d been so focused on sucking the milk from her mother that she’d almost completely forgotten about her hips constantly pounding into Ursa at the same time, and now the pressure building up within her was enough to make feel like she was ready to blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-mother!” Azula began as she propped herself up, forcing herself into Ursa deeper and faster with each thrust as she grit her teeth. “I…I’m close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I, Azula!” Ursa said beneath her as she let her arms hang above her, her tits bouncing freely as Azula fucked her senseless. The two women were ready for the inevitable torrent of cum that Azula would shoot into her mother, and as Azula felt the pressure finally reaching it’s crescendo, she thrust herself into Ursa as deep as she could, tapping at the entrance to her womb, and finally released everything she had within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women moaned approvingly as Azula came, Ursa reaching her own orgasm as she felt the first strands of hot, thick cum coat the insides of her pussy. Milk began to leak from her tits as she silently screamed up to the ceiling, Azula taking advantage of the situation as she leaned down and drank some of her spurting milk straight from her tit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for what felt like a blissful eternity, that was how the two of them remained. Azula drinking her mother’s sweet milk as she came deep inside of her womb, Ursa crying out without a voice towards the heavens as she was filled completely. But eventually Azula stopped cumming and Ursa’ milk stopped flowing, giving Azula the respite she needed to regrettably pull out of her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula’s softened cock flopped out of her mother’s tight hole, a small outpouring of cum coming loose and leaking down onto the bed behind it. As Azula moved herself to lay next to her mother, Ursa remained in her position with her legs spread, her pussy full of cum and her tits covered with her own milk, watching Azula’s every move carefully with lustful, exhausted eyes and a loopy, satisfied smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That…that was absolutely wonderful,” Ursa managed to say as Azula snuggled up close to her, draping an arm across her stomach as her naturally warm body slowly began to warm her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was everything I had hoped it would be and more,” Azula said as she gently kissed her mother’s forehead, her hand gently tracing circles along Ursa’s stomach. “I never thought the taste of your milk would be so...alluring! I wish to have it and you with me for the rest of my life…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...then I guess it’s a good thing I have been taking those herbal supplements to allow me to produce milk again, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula sat up and studied her mother for a moment before chuckling. “You knew this would happen, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mother knows best, Azula. I can only hope that the Gods bless us with this union,” Ursa said as she sat up to look at her stomach, reaching down between her legs with her fingers and bringing back a small sampling of Azula’s cum. She played with it between her fingers for a moment before licking them clean, letting out a soft moan of approval at the taste. “If I were able, I would gladly have your child, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish for that too,” Azula said as she returned to resting next to her mother. “From now on, you can stay here with me. I want you protected…on the off chance that this union does result in you bearing my heir, you will become my most precious treasure worth guarding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa smiled, her eyes slowly closing as she began to allow her tired body to rest. “I would like nothing more than to be yours, my dear…I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Azula replied as she nestled her head next to Ursa’s, the two of them falling asleep moments later in one another’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following morning, Azula instructed all her servants to treat Ursa as though they would her, giving her the finest treatment that even Ozai could not have provided her with when she was his wife. Ursa became a powerful, blazing beacon of peace and love within the Fire Nation Capital, and when Azula was called away shortly thereafter to command her army against the surprisingly troublesome hold outs of Azula’s rule, Ursa ruled their people in her daughter’s stead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa was immediately welcomed back into the Fire Nation, partly due to Azula’s imposing nature and her demands for her mother’s respect, but also for her kind soul and caring mannerisms. Azula would constantly get updates from her servants about her mother’s condition and how she was adjusting, but she was always surprised at just how resilient her mother truly was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The months passed agonizingly slowly for Azula despite the incredible successes she bore witness to. The Western Earth Kingdoms fell to the incredible strategic might of her and Ty Lee, with Zuko and Mai having come back from their honeymoon and helped to put the final nail in the coffin for any insurrectionists that remained there. As Azula stood atop the tallest temple in the city of Omashu after finally dispatching of that insufferable King Bumi, she knew that it was only a matter of days before she could claim total victory. All that remained now was the Kyoshi Insurrection, the Avatar Allied and the Southern Water Tribe's final holdouts to bend their knee before she could finally claim rule over the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she only made face for her subjects. In reality, Azula had felt like she had conquered the world months prior, and as her Komodo Rhino came to a stop at the foot of the palace, bathed in the light of the late morning sun, she laid her eyes upon her true conquest once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa stood a few steps high on the massive stairs that led to the palace proper, a warm, welcoming smile on her face. She wore a large, baggy dress, much like the one she'd worn when she re-entered Azula's life, and Azula was instantly filled with memories of her mother ripping off a dress much like it to expose her body to her daughter for the first time. Azula and the rest of her caravan descended their Komodo Rhinos slowly, each of them going about their business as though they weren't in the presence of one of the most beautiful sights in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula gleefully rushed towards her mother, wrapping her up in a loving embrace as she finally reached her, not caring what anyone around her thought as she acted unbecoming of her usually cruel outward nature. Her mother's hands embraced her right back, gently stroking her hair as they held onto one another. Azula noticed her mother leaning more towards her than usual but thought nothing of it as she allowed herself to melt into her mother's arms, the feeling of her large breasts pressing against her making Azula feel instantly at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dearest Azula,” Ursa said as they pulled apart, Ursa's hands remaining on her daughter's arms. “Based on the smile you wear, I presume you return with good news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's only a matter of time now, mother,” Azula said with a smile as they began to climb the stairs together, making for the privacy of her bed chamber. “Soon the remaining forces of opposition will fall, and the world will be under the rule of the Fire Nation...</span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nation. But more important that that…I’m back here with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa smiled, wrapping her arms around Azula's as they climbed the stairs and gently rested her head onto her daughter's shoulder. Azula felt an immense sense of pride as she walked with her mother by her side, knowing that no one around them knew of their true relationship. They were not merely mother and daughter, they were lovers, and Azula was about to learn just how true that term defined their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula told her mother of the campaign to finally claim the Western Earth Kingdom all the way up until they reached her bed chamber, where they quietly slipped inside still arm in arm. They made for the balcony overlooking the incredible city that sprawled out beneath them, taking in the heat of the early afternoon sun as the city below moved like a machine before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've done all of this for you, you know,” Azula said as she leaned against the railing, letting the breeze gently blow through her hair as she allowed her body to relax for the first time in months. “I may not have realized it when I was younger, that everything I was doing I was doing for you...but now I see it all so clearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it's the most wonderful gift you could have given me,” Ursa said next to her with a smile before chuckling. “...Well...the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>most wonderful gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula laughed as she pushed off the railing, smiling lustfully as she took her mother's hand. “Then how about I give you another helping of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘most wonderful gift’ now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula began moving back into the bedroom but was stopped when she realized her mother wasn't following. She thought she may have done something wrong and her anger got the better of her, but she took a breath and calmed her manic nerves. She turned and studied her mother carefully, whose knowing smile confused her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What aren’t you telling me?” Azula asked with a chuckle as she stepped towards her mother again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...You've already given me the best gift you could give me, my dearest.” Azula was about to ask what she meant, but Ursa beat her to it. Ursa's hands moved up and rested atop her chest, and Azula watched as she slowly moved her hands downwards, flattening the fabric to her skin...and revealing the round bump that rested beneath her breasts!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula gasped as she noticed the bump, her mouth agape as her mother reached forward and grabbed her daughter's wrist. She gently guided her hand towards the baby bump, a gentle, happy tear streaming down Azula's face as she felt the bump that she knew was her doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, is…is this what I think it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, Azula,” Ursa said with a smile, letting Azula’s hand remain on her stomach. “This child that I bear...the future of the Fire Nation and its greatness...I honestly never thought I would be able to conceive again given my age, but this child...this </span>
  <em>
    <span>miracle</span>
  </em>
  <span>...it should be more than enough proof of the love that I have for you, Azula. You are my daughter, my Fire Lord...and above all else, my lover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula's tears of joy streamed down her face much quicker now as she rushed forward, gently wrapping her mother in a loving embrace as she navigated around the baby bump, Ursa laughing with joy as she accepted and reciprocated the hug. Azula's heart was bursting at the seams with joy, and as she looked into her mother's eyes before giving her another long, loving kiss, she had but one thought on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>I truly am the luckiest woman in the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think, and expect more to come very soon!</p><p>Want to Commission your own work? Message me on Twitter or shoot me an email for more details!</p><p>@Sir_Skullian - https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian<br/>sir.skullian@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>